Rain: a Yuri on Ice fanfic yurioxoc
by Amjustafujoshi
Summary: Rain...One of the things i hated as a child. I lost my memories of a precious friend in the rain. So why? Why was i happy to see you in the rain?


Rain...One of the things i hated as a child. I lost my memories of a precious friend in the rain. So why? Why was i happy to see you in the rain?

It was a nice afternoon as naoko woke up from her nap. No one was messing with her. She had the only thing she valued the most: silence, as she stood up and stretched she heard the doorbell ring." I'm coming!" Naoko stated. " Good morning Nana!" Yuuri said "Yuuri... you're back..." She replied seemingly bored and worried of his return " Well I see you came visiting from Tokyo!" Yuuri remarked. As he had said this naoko noticed Viktor, a famous russian ice skater that Yuuri had admired since they were little. " is that- -" Naoko was cut off by a dog which tackled her to the ground " ah makka! No! No! Makkachin please! Get off her!" Victor said. " Get off me you stu- - a-a-ACHOO!". Naoko struggled as she tried getting the cause of her allergies off of her chest. _Why did yuuri have to bring a dog?! _She wondered as she went to get some tissues for herself. Yuuri brought his and Viktor's stuff upstairs as Naoko went back to rest her head on the table to drift back to sleep.

However...

A jerk started screaming something in a language she didn't quiet understand. She stood up and went over to whoever was disturbing her sleep. He was a blonde guy with beautiful emerald eyes and stood a bit taller than naoko _I can take him_ she thought to herself as she readies herself to punch the guy in the face. The guys startd speaking in japanese and says "who the heck is this?" pointing to Naoko as if she was a random stray. She was tired and fell over. Yuuri explained that she was Minako-sensei's neice who used to live with her after what happened with her parents when she was 5. "You really didn't have to say all that personal stuff but yeah! I'm her neice who needs some sleep after pulling an all nighter trying to keep her from getting drunk so that she won't puke on my stuff!" She grumbles as she staggers towards their table. Silence filled the room and gave the group a tense vibe. Trying to break the tense atmosphere Viktor suggests to play a game or to go outside both shut down by naoko claiming that she's too tired "you guys can go do those though if you guys wanna..." she states as she drifts on to sleep.

_It was dark cold night that night. It had started raining just a few seconds ago and yet the two small figures still insisted on playing at the playground. "You'll cath a cold Naoko. You too- -" the name was barely heard. Naoko couldn't fathom why she could never hear his name. The two small figures decided to go back home for now and ran towards a familiar figure. "Grandpa! Can we have pirozhki tonight?" The older fellow nodded as they walked off. Just then a loud screeching was heard and a car has skidded past them, or so did naoko thought. The two children were hit. Both of them were bleeding and were rushed to the hospital._

Naoko woke up again as tears fell down her eyes. Wiping the tears away she looked to the person sitting across her on the table. "You're drooling by the way..." the blonde stated. Flustered, she wiped her drool off. "Why are you still here? And were you watching me?" She asked in a suspicious tone. " I didn't go with them and no, I was reading a webcomic." The blonde stated. "Hold on... you know Katsudon and Viktor but how come you don't know me?" He adds. This question made Naoko tilt her head "what do you mean?" She asks "Don't you know?! Yuri plisetsky!" He practically shouts at her "no?" He adds "not a fan of figure skating?" He asked "no. I'm not a fan of any sports period." She replies. "Is that your name? Yuri?" She asks him back "yeah. That's my name. And yours is?" The blonde looks at her slighty smiling "Naoko. My name is Naoko." They shake hands and smile at each other.

An hour or two passes as Viktor and Yuuri come back and sees the two chatting about 'webcomics' and other digital media "I told you! She should go for that guy!" Naoko shouts "what's this?" Viktor interupts and smiles at Yuri "is Yurio making a friend?" Yuuri giggled. The two look towards the pair "So what? I have other friends!" He retorts. "Getting defensive much?" Naoko nudges the teen and smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask! How old are you exactly? You say you're one of the youngest to enter the senior branch and win..." Naoko turned her head towards Yuri "I'm 16. And you? How old are you?" He asks back "same age actually" she smiled and points at a meme she found online "look!!!" She exclaimed as she showed the boy what amused her. Viktor and Yuuri exchange looks. "Yurio...you're smiling" They say in unison.


End file.
